


Eso seria muy vulgar de mi parte

by patri6



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha escucha incredulo como Jensen le suelta una bomba y se va...sin ni siquiera inmutarse, decidido a enfadarse porque eso no se hace el moreno está dispuesto a ignorarle...siempre que Ackles se lo permita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eso seria muy vulgar de mi parte

**Author's Note:**

> el primer parrafo que dice Dean originalmente es de un autor llamado Ridel Sínedley no consigo ubicarle ni el tiempo ni en el espacio, si alguien sabe algo de él estaría encantada de que lo compartiera conmigo.  
> Es corto, pero espero que lo disfruteis ;)

-Te podría decir que sería un verdadero placer arrinconarte en una pared, besarte mientras poco a poco voy desnudándote con mis manos temblorosas hasta sentir tu cuerpo agitado con el mío…  
Pero olvídalo, eso sería muy vulgar de mi parte.

Misha escuchó incrédulo como aquellas palabras salían de la sexy y sensual boca de Jensen, clavó su mirada en el rubio que sin mirar atrás salía del trailer a grabar su escena con Jared.  
Sentía la boca seca y no le salían las palabras. Había olvidado cada línea del guión y lo único que resonaba en su cabeza era la voz de Jensen…con promesas de un placer inimaginable.

Entonces fue consciente de la erección, una dura y dolorosa erección provocada por Ackles que le había provocado sin piedad alguna.

¡Maldito, maldito, maldito jodido Jensen-soy perfecto-Ackles! ¡No podía decir eso y marcharse sin inmutarse!  
…Dejando a Misha con un deseo que le consumía.

Por eso decidió indignarse. Y enfadarse.

¡Si! ¡Estaba enfadada con el jodido Jensen Ackles! ¿Es que acaso no podía hacer eso? ¡Claro que si! Y por eso…iba a ignorarlo.

Justamente eso. Iba a ignorar a su idiota, arrogante y guapísimo ¿compañero? ¿amigo? No…él era mucho más ¿Qué eran? Misha no lo sabía, pero daba igual porque…¡Estaba enfadado y punto! 

No pudo concentrarse en todo el día. No le salió ni una toma a la primera…y sabía que el grandioso dios rubio le miraba  
Peor ¡se estaba divirtiendo! Misha resopló y apretó los dientes, tenía ganas de estrangularle, no mentira…tenía ganas de…sacudió la cabeza, quitándose los pensamientos sucios sobre Jen y su…

¡Joder!-gritó sin poder contenerse más, para darse cuenta al instante que estaba a mitad de una escena y todo el set le había oído. Ahora estaba avergonzado y la culpa era exclusivamente de JENSEN ROSS ACKLES. Le fulminó con la mirada y este solo arqueó las cejas, divertido.

Cuando por fin llegó el momento de irse…allí estaba, abordándole.

-¿Qué tal el día Mishi-fu?  
-Que te den-respondió

Jensen se interpuso en su camino y le miró directamente, verde y azul chocando, echando chispas.

-Creo que prefieres que te den a ti, Collins-ahora le susurraba tan cerca que podría contar sus pecas-Estás caliente.  
-No ¿De donde sacas esas tonterías?-consiguió decir.  
-De aquí-Jensen había llevado la mano hasta su paquete y Misha se puso rojo.  
-¡Pueden verte!-protestó de forma airada apartándole de un manotazo.  
-Lo que importa es que tengo razón…-respondió con voz felina, acechante.  
-¿Ya no te importa ser vulgar?-replicó de forma furibunda, recordando las palabras de esa mañana.  
-Nunca me importa, menos cuando se trata de ti-sus ojos brillaban y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa-quería ver el efecto de mis palabras sobre ti. Y me gusta. Quiero follarte. Siempre quiero hacerlo.

¡Que Dios le cogiera confesado porque él no podía resistirse más!

-Hazlo, cumple lo que dijiste esta mañana.

Jensen se lanzó a él en un beso voraz, no le desnudó poco a poco, más bien a tirones y con prisas sus manos tampoco estaban temblorosas, pero si sintieron sus cuerpos agitados, gozosos y sumergidos en una espiral de placer del que ninguno quería salir mientras sus gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la maldita ciudad de Vancouver. O eso les parecía a ellos.


End file.
